Entre seus olhos e meu coração
by Yasashiino Yume
Summary: Tentar acreditar no amor... Ela fez com que ele aprendesse que fazer isso poderia ser mais fácil do que ele mesmo, imaginava. Qual é o preço por amar alguém que não nos vê? Silêncio, ou um beijo?Oneshot, Hiei & Botan.


**Notas da autora:**

**_Oi galerinha! Sou nova aqui, então, deixe-me que eu me apresente. Sou Rafinha Himura Li, ou mais conhecida como Kao-chan. Eu amo fics de Yuyu, apesar de ter costume de escrever sobre outros animes. E essa é a minha primeira tentativa nesse anime, então sejam bonzinhos. Sempre achei que a Botan devia ter um par romântico na série, mas, nada aconteceu, e para isso existem os fics. A maioria pelo que reparei, ama Botan com o Kurama, e eu também amo. Mas, o problema é que eu adoro opostos, então surgiu esse fic. Bom, chega de tanto falatório e leiam! Uma ótima leitura. -_**

****

****

Obs: Os personagens de Yuyu Hakusho não são meus, isto é apenas uma homenagem que ofereço aos autores deles e aos leitores e fãs do anime e mangá. Mas, a história é da minha autoria. ó.ó E ninguém tasca!

Resumo da história:

_Tentar acreditar no amor... Ela fez com que ele aprendesse que fazer isso poderia ser mais fácil do que ele mesmo, imaginava. Qual é o preço por amar alguém que não nos vê? Silêncio, ou um beijo?_

() Opinião da Autora.

"" Falas dos personagens.

'' Pensamentos dos personagens.

**¤¤ Entre seus olhos e meu coração... ¤¤**

Por: Rafinha Himura Li (Kaoru Ying Fa).

Ela suspirou pesadamente pela quarta vez, fitando o nada no Meikai. Naquele dia tinha levado muitas pessoas para o outro mundo e estava ficando martirizada de fazê-lo sempre... Yusuke sempre lhe dizia para pedir umas 'férias' a Koemma, mas, tinha um certo receio de tocar nesse assunto com o príncipe...

Todos estavam bem em suas vidas... E já tinham passado três anos após o último torneio das trevas... Aquela despedida tinha sido tão dolorosa... Era tão apegada aos amigos do Ningenkai... Aquele 'adeus' havia sido quase impossível, mas, sempre que podia aparecia para vê-los... E internamente, desejava ser como eles... A não ser por um detalhe... O seu coração...

**Doing everthing that I believe in,**

**Going by the rules that I've been taught...**

_Fazendo tudo o que acredito,_

_Indo pelas regras que eu coloquei..._

Só de pensar no assunto, seu sentimentos abalaram-se... Agradecia aos céus que não mais teria que trabalhar aquele dia, pois, seus olhos, já eram banhados pelas lágrimas... De tantas pessoas para se apaixonar, tinha que ser por _ele_?

Era bem verdade que diferente dos outros, _ele_ não estava tão distante... Tinha conhecimento de seus passos por Koemma e ele continuava ao lado de Mukuro, e aquilo a desanimava tanto... Sabia que não podia nutrir nenhum sentimento á mais... Tinha que parar de suspirar... Chorar... Mas, não conseguia... Quem pode controlar o coração? Se alguém tinha esse dom, com certeza, não era ela...

**More understanding of what's around me,**

**And protected from the walls of love...**

_Mais compreensão do que está a minha volta,_

_E protegido pelas paredes do amor..._

As lágrimas vieram em abundância quando recordou-se dos comentários daquele dia... Ouvira muitos demônios comentando que Hiei e Mukuro estavam muito unidos... E teria um tipo de 'festa de casamento', como os humanos do Ningenkai, para comemorar a união tão bem sucedida dos mesmos... Depois de ter ouvido isso, não conseguia mais trabalhar... Correu o mais depressa que pôde e foi parar ali..

Aquele era seu lugar de aconchego... Sabia que ninguém a encontraria ali... Sentou-se no chão, e em meio as árvores do mundo dos humanos, desabou suas mágoas... Ressentimentos... Desilusões...

**All that you see, is me...**

**And all I trully believe...**

_Tudo o que você vê, sou eu..._

_E tudo o que realmente acredito..._

Aquele era seu momento de chorar... Lamentar o que nunca pôde e nem poderia ter tido...

**That I was born to try,**

**I've learned to love...**

_Por isso eu nasci para tentar,_

_Eu aprendi a amar..._

O amor _dele_...

¤¤¤

Ele andava á passos rígidos naquele lugar... Enquanto passava muitos eram os youkais que o temiam... E ele se satisfazia com isso... Definitivamente, governar o mundo das trevas era algo que estava em um dos seus primeiros planos e enfim, não tardaria a conseguí-lo... Tudo ia bem depois do torneio das trevas e nunca mais tinha aparecido Ningenkai para dar nenhuma notícia.

Ás vezes utilizava seu olho das trevas para saber a localização de Yukina, e na maioria dessas vezes, ele encontrava o ki dela entre o mundo dos homens. Havia decidido que nunca diria-lhe a verdade... Para ela, sempre seria um _amigo_ e nada mais. Todos, sem exceção que sabiam da história, se opuseram á isso, mas, ele estava decidido e não voltaria atrás.

Nesse meio tempo em que passou somente no reino das trevas, Yukina deixou o cordão dela com ele, para que entregasse ao _irmão dela_, coisa que nunca aconteceu. E ela não fez questão de receber o objeto de volta...

**Be understanding,**

**And believe in life...**

_Ser compreensivo,_

_E acreditar na vida..._

- _"Sei que estará bem com você, Hiei..."_ - **ela disse com um sorriso amigável** _"Mesmo que não encontre meu irmão de verdade, você é como se fosse ele pra mim..."_.****

Com certeza, jamais se separaria do cordão...

Seus passos chegaram até o quarto e entrou calmamente... Silêncio... Não havia nenhum som... Estava ali há três anos... Tinha conquistado tanta coisa nesse tempo, mas... Dentro do bolso tirou um lenço de pano rosa, um pouco rasgado e sujo e fitou por algum tempo... Não precisou se esforçar para lembrar-se de tudo...

** Ele olhava á todos com desinteresse... Notava o quanto eles pareciam sofrer pela 'despedida'... Não sabiam que aquilo mais cedo ou mais tarde iria acontecer? Eles se abraçavam carinhosamente, mas, uma pessoa parecia mais sofrida de todas naquele 'adeus'...**

** Encolhida depois de abraçar a todos, ela observava o mar distraídamente. Imaginando que tudo voltaria á ser como antes, sem conhecê-los... Alguns casais já estavam se formando, mesmo que eles não percebessem... Yusuke e Keiko, já faziam algumas gracinhas um com o outro... Yukina e Kuwabara sorriam de uma piada qualquer que o garoto tinha contado... Kurama conversava com Shisuka sem notar que estava sendo observado atentamente pela irmã mais velha de Kuwabara. E ela...**

** Suspirou pesadamente... Era melhor esquecer o que estava sentindo... Mas, a dor era muito forte para ser ignorada... Soluçou baixinho quando algumas lágrimas de tristeza começavam a desabar dos olhos rubis, e abaixou a cabeça.**

- _"Já chorando, baka onna?"_ - **ele se aproximou, silenciosamente. Ela não esperando por isso, se assustou e se afastou um pouco dele.**

- _"Ah..."_ - **ela enxugou as lágrimas desajeitada, segurando um outro soluço. **_"Você não entende? Agora eu vou para o Meikai e vai ser difícil ver a todos..."_ - **abaixou os olhos, não querendo encará-lo... Sabia que boa parte de seu sofrimento e perda estava ali na sua frente.**

**- **_"E só por isso está com essa cara?"_** - para o demônio de fogo aquilo não era nada. A única coisa que lhe interessava era Yukina e qualquer coisa, era só usar o Jagan para achá-la.**

- _"Eu vou sentir muitas saudades deles!"_ - **ela se alterou, deixando mais lágrimas caírem... Será que ele não se importava nenhum pouco com ela?**_ "Até de você..."_ - **ela deixou escapar, ficando corada, num murmúrio quase inaudível.**_ "Não posso fazer nada se você não se importa com isso... Não posso fazer nada se não tem sentimentos.."_ - **a guia saiu de perto dele totalmente, mal se dando conta que tinha deixado cair um lenço rosa.**

**But, you've got to make choices,**

**Be wrong or right...**

_Mas, você tem que fazer escolhas,_

_Ser certo ou errado..._

** Ele pegou o lenço caído na areia da praia, sem mais nada dizer... Todos se reuniram novamente para tomar um sorvete, e ele sumiu sem ao menos se despedir dos outros...**

E ele nunca soube o motivo de sentir-se tão abalado com as palavras da ferry girl... Ele não se importava em não ter sentimentos... Ele era assim, e assim seria para sempre... E não seria aquela frase que ia mudá-lo... Mas, por que mesmo depois de tanto tempo ainda se lembrava perfeitamento do rosto... Dos olhos... Do jeito... E da frase da guia?

**Sometimes you've got to sacrifice the things you like...**

**But, I was born to try...**

_Algumas vezes você tem que sacrificar as coisas que você gosta..._

_Mas, eu nasci para tentar..._

¤¤¤

Nunca saberia precisamente o tempo que passou ali deitada no meio daquelas árvores e no silêncio. Só percebeu que tinha passado muito tempo quando anoiteceu e ainda estava no mesmo lugar... As pessoas que antes faziam piqueniques, haviam sumido. As crianças que antes brincavam, tinham se extinguido. Todos, provavelmente, indo pra suas casas... Respirou profundamente... Também teria que ir para a sua...

Andava á passos lentos para lugar algum... Na realidade não queria voltar para o Meikai... Não queria voltar para a sua realidade de dor e sofrimento... Sabia que lá estaria mais perto do koorime de fogo, e o que mais queria era esquecê-lo...

**No point in talking what you should have been,**

**And regretting the things went on...**

_Sem razão á falar o que você tem sido,_

_E lamentar as coisas que tem me acontecido..._

Já tinha passado o dia inteiro magoada por lembrar-se dele, e ainda continuava a se martirizar com esses sentimentos? Quem pode controlar o amor?

- "Quem pode controlar o que sinto por você, Hiei?" - ela soluçou baixinho, abraçando a si mesma, num modo de conforto mudo... Tentando salvar-se da angústia que só parecia querer aumentar...

¤¤¤

Ele achou uma pracinha vazia e decidiu ficar ali para pensar um pouco, em cima de uma das muitas árvores do lugar... Não conseguiria essa 'paz' no Meikai... Era tudo tão difícil... Já tinha lutado com diversos youkais fortíssimos... Ficou de frente para a _morte_ várias vezes, mas, nunca tinha se sentido tão atraído a _morte_...

**Life's full of mistakes, destines and fate...**

**Remove the clouds look at the bigger picture...**

_A vida cheia de enganos, destinos e verdades..._

_Removendo as nuvens e olhando a grande foto..._

Eram pensamentos confusos... Ela era apenas uma idiota sentimental... Apostava que nenhum dos humanos esperaria encontrar na passagem para o outro mundo alguém tão sorridente quanto ela. Para a guia tudo era paz e felicidade... Ele notava que por muito pouco ela soltava um sorriso verdadeiro... E mesmo que destestasse admitir,

achava que ao redor tudo ficava mais tranquilo apenas com o brilho dos olhos ametistas dela.

**All that you see, is me...**

**And all I trully believe...**

_Tudo o que você vê, sou eu..._

_E tudo o que realmente acredito..._

E ao ir embora naquele dia, na praia, sentiu que parte de si não ficou apenas com Yukina...

**That I was born to try,**

**I've learned to love...**

_Por isso eu nasci para tentar,_

_Eu aprendi a amar..._

Aquilo era admitir sua fraqueza diante sentimentos que antes considerava inúteis, mas, tivera muitos exemplos de como os sentimentos _tolos dos humanos_, puderam ajudar Kurama, Yusuke e até mesmo o idiota do Kuwavara em situações extremas. Pegou novamente o lenço escondido na manta negra que usava e o encarou em silêncio...

**Be understanding,**

**And believe in life...**

_Ser compreensivo,_

_E acreditar na vida..._

- "Baka onna..."_ **- **_ele disse a si mesmo, soltando um sorriso quase imperceptível ao fitar um vulto conhecido.

**But, you've got to make choices,**

**Be wrong or right...**

_Mas, você tem que fazer escolhas,_

_Ser certo ou errado..._

O koorime de fogo, escondeu-se ainda mais na copa das árvores e esperou... Um sorriso de canto escapou de seus lábios inexpressivos ao notar que o vulto chegava mais perto dele, sem notar sua presença.

**Sometimes you've got to sacrifice the things you like...**

**But, I was born to try...**

_Algumas vezes você tem que sacrificar as coisas que você gosta..._

_Mas, eu nasci para tentar..._

¤¤¤

Não estava conseguindo pegar seu remo e voltar para o Makai... Talvez, estivessem preocupados consigo... Estava há muito tempo sem dar notícias... Mas, era tão doloroso pensar em quem amamos nos braços de outra pessoa...

Tinha que se conformar... O youkai de fogo nunca a perceberia... Eram totalmente opostos... _Nunca_ daria certo... Os cabelos esvoaçaram com o vento frio daquela noite e ela fitou onde estava...

- "E eu sempre volto para o mesmo lugar..." - suspirou pesadamente, e sentou-se em um dos bancos do balanço da pracinha desocupada.

Começou a se balançar e fechou os orbes lentamente... Não queria pensar em mais nada, apenas, precisava de um pouco de paz... Um pouco de tranquilidade para colocar seus sentimentos em ordem... Ou pelo menos, fazer com que eles se abrandassem em seu íntimo... O vento mais uma vez _cortava_ seu rosto... Seus cabelos indo junto com a brisa noturna... Nisso, sentiu que o seu plano de esquecê-lo estava dando certo... Parecia que a sua _dor_ estava diminuindo... Assim como o balanço que estava abaixando a velocidade.

- "O que faz perdida por aqui, onna?" - ouviu um sussurro atrás de si, e pulou do balanço ao reconhecer a voz... Não podia ser _ele_...

A guia se desiquilibrou ao sair do brinquedo com a possibilidade de sua mente estar lhe pregando uma peça, e viu que ia de encontro ao chão... Fechou os olhos e esperou o impacto que não veio... Não sentiu nada machucado em seu rosto. Apenas um corpo e dois braços firmes a segurando fortemente.

- "Eu só fiz uma pergunta, não era para cair em cima de mim, baka onna..." - resmungou, fingindo estar contrariado, para ver a reação da mesma, mas, já estava imaginando.

- "Você me segurou por que quis, Hiei!" - ela se afastou, tentando conter a vermelhidão nas bochechas por ter ficado tão perto dele.

- "Se não tivesse feito isso, teria caído no chão..." - disse, simplesmente. Nenhum pouco afetado com o _ataque de explosões_ dela, isso era típico. "Do jeito que é estabanada...".

- "Eu..." - começando a se irritar. "Não sou ESTABANADA!" - gritou a última palavra a maior força que tinha, o encarando... Os olhos ametistas dela faíscaram de raiva.

- "Ótimo... Eu não vou perder meu tempo falando disso..." - novamente, mostrando-se tranquilo apesar do escândalo que ela estava prestes a fazer. "Não estou aqui para discutir com você, baka onna...".

**All that you see, is me...**

**And all I trully believe...**

_Tudo o que você vê, sou eu..._

_E tudo o que realmente acredito..._

Ela suspirou pesadamente... Por que ele não podia enxergar que ela se importava com o que _ele _pensava? Botan abaixou os olhos, derrotada. Ele _nunca_ perceberia e se o fizesse, isso pouco lhe preocuparia... Sabia que nunca teria chances... Nunca poderia dizer o que Hiei realmente significava para ela. Ela se sentia tão indefesa... Tão retraída naquele tolo sentimento... Se encolheu naqueles pensamentos e mal notava que o demônio de fogo ainda estava perto.

**All that you see, is me...**

**And all I trully believe...**

_Tudo o que você vê, sou eu..._

_E tudo o que realmente acredito..._

A fitou em silêncio... Observava atentamente todas as expressões do rosto dela... A irritação que tinha momentaneamente consigo até a tristeza nos olhos ametistas da guia. Viu que ela se encolheu parecendo tentar esconder de si mesma uma frustação... Talvez, ele soubesse o que era... Ele _sabia_... Mas, aquela incerteza o deixava receoso... E detestava ficar contra a parede daquele jeito.

Somente _ela_ fazia isso consigo...

**That I was born to try...**

_Por isso eu nasci para tentar..._

Ela estava de costas para o mesmo e tão imersa em pensamentos que não percebia a presença dele... _"Provalvemente, foi embora..."_, ela pensou, desanimada. E seus ombros abaixaram-se em tristeza... E a jovem abraçou a si mesma em busca de conforto, e fechou ambos os olhos. A brisa da noite se intensificou...

**I've learned to love...**

_Eu aprendi a amar..._

Não suportou mais vê-la naquele estado e devagar aproximou-se dela. Dando passos lentos e precisos, o youkai a cada segundo chegava mais perto do corpo tão frágil da guia.

**Be understanding...**

_Ser compreensivo..._

Seus braços fortes a ampararam e sentiu que ela se encolheu ainda mais, mas, isso não impediu que ele permanecesse ali. Depois de uns poucos momentos, ela relaxou no abraço. O rosto dele estava encostado em um dos ombros dela, em silêncio. Não era um silêncio constrangedor, e sim algo muito tranquilo. Ambos permaneceram assim por longos momentos, que eles não ousaram contar.

**And believe in life...**

_E acreditar na vida..._

Botan não mais aguentou segurar todo o aperto que sentiu no peito, por estar sendo abraçada por alguém que sempre amou, mas, que nunca conseguiria seu afeto. Por que ele estava fazendo isso? Será que ele gostava de vê-la sofrer? Soltou o soluço de tristeza, enquanto algumas lágrimas silenciosas voltavam a descer pelo seu rosto.

**But, you've got to make choices...**

_Mas, você tem que fazer escolhas..._

- "Pare de chorar, onna..." - apertou o abraço que dava á ela. Mesmo que silenciosamente, queria demonstrar a Botan que se importava.

Sabia que estava cometendo suicídio demonstrando sutilmente os _sentimentos_ que tinha nutrido pela guia depois de todo aquele tempo separados. Ela nunca saberia... Mas, estava sendo forçado a agir mesmo que fosse pouco... Não conseguia vê-la chorar... Ela não tinha costume de fazer isso... Tinha consciência que ao fazer o que estava fazendo, estaria entregando sua liberdade, colocando em risco uma das vidas que mais prezava, mas, precisava que ela entendesse...

Entendesse que ás lágrimas que ela derramava era parte de sua alma sendo arrancada... E isso conseguia ser pior que ser ferido mortalmente por qualquer youkai. Como poderia fazer com que ela entendesse? Se as palavras morriam ao ver aquele rosto tão magoado... Tão ferido...

Como poderia fazer com que Botan entendesse se ele mesmo não conseguia compreender o que de fato, _sentia_ por ela?

**Be wrong or right...**

_Ser certo ou errado..._

- "Por favor, me deixe em paz..." - já estava cansada de se iludir... Era melhor que ele fosse embora, mesmo que isso lhe corroesse a alma. "É mais fácil se você for embora daqui..." - deixou escapar e tampou rapidamente a boca quando percebeu o que disse.

Onde estava com a cabeça? O koorime de fogo não era distraído como ela. Pelo contrário, era muito esperto... Talvez, esse decuido não tenha sido despercebido por ele. E se não tivesse sido, Botan não saberia o que fazer para tentar remediar aquela situação... As mãos começaram a suar frio e ambas as pernas bambearam... Por que tinha que ser tão desatenta?

**Sometimes you've got to sacrifice the things you like...**

_Algumas vezes você tem que sacrificar as coisas que você gosta..._

Aquelas palavras foram suficientes para que ele enfim, admitisse para si próprio o que sentia por aquela que estava entre seus braços. A virou para que ambos pudessem encontrar seus orbes e alguns momentos de silêncio profundos foram permitidos. O rosto frágil de Botan... Os olhos dela levemente arregalados em espectativa. Os lábios entreabertos esperando alguma ação...

**But, I was born to try...**

_Mas, eu nasci para tentar..._

Ele não tinha mais como _perdê-la_...

A _morte_ estava mais do que nunca, entre suas mãos...

**But, you've got to make choices...**

_Mas, você tem que fazer escolhas..._

A distância que antes tinham, se tornou nula quando Hiei aproximou mais a guia de seu corpo, lentamente. Os dedos passeavam pelo rosto dela, como se tentasse decifrar cada reação que a mesma obtinha á cada toque do koorime. Ele gostava de vê-la sem ação... Ele gostava de vê-la _rendida_ sobre seus olhos. Gostava de _tê-la_...

**Be wrong or right...**

_Ser certo ou errado..._

Tinha consciência de que essa sua decisão movida por aqueles _sentimentos_, que antes considerava inúteis, poderia acarretar em muitos problemas para os dois. Mas, sentí-la entre seus braços... Ver aquele lábios o chamando silenciosamente, era demais para que pensasse em consequências. E pela primeira vez, desde que nasceu, admitiu para si mesmo, que estava _amando_ alguém mais do que ele mesmo.

Ela tentou desviar seus olhos dos dele, mas, parecia que aquelas íris misteriosas, a chamavam para o koorime, que apenas deu um sorriso discreto ao ver a confusão dos olhos violetas de Botan. Ela abriu mais uma vez os lábios para tentar impedí-lo, mas, o youkai mais rápido a calou, definitivamente.

Lábios possessivos e seguros a tomaram naquele beijo contido e cheio de emoções confusas. No início, Botan retraiu-se por aquela ação que parecia impensada, de Hiei, mas, não demorou para que se entregasse aquele sentimento. Ela deu passagem para que os lábios dele, repletos de fogo e desejo, percorressem sua boca com vontade. As mãos dele, passevam pelo corpo esguio da guia, contendo-se na cintura, a apertando mais contra ele. Ela se arrepiou...

O beijo somente aprofundou depois disso... Lábios molhados, e quentes encontraram a língua da guia, e ela mergulhou de cabeça na miríade de sensações que Hiei a fazia sentir. Soltou um gemido baixo quando ele aprofundava ainda mais aquele beijo, acaricando carinhosamente os cabelos dela.

Eles se separaram momentaneamente para que se fitassem nos olhos por alguns segundos... Botan sabia que não podia esperar palavras do koorime de fogo... Aquele beijo tinha sido a prova maior que significava ainda mais do que pensava para ele. Ela soltou um sorriso tímido e seus olhos voltaram-se para o chão... As bochechas coradas... Estava envergonhada...

Hiei levantou o rosto da guia, e a encarou nos olhos em silêncio e mais uma vez a tomou nos lábios...

**Sometimes you've got to sacrifice the things you like...**

_Algumas vezes você tem que sacrificar as coisas que você gosta..._

Sua liberdade... Pelo _amor_... Se alguém tivesse lhe contado isso antes, teria quebrado o pescoço de quem fizesse a piada idiota, mas, agora estava ali. Com ela... E sabia que não havia melhor lugar para se estar...

Amar pode ser o maior desafio que a vida pode lhe impor...

Então, naquele dia... Ele aprendeu a _tentar_...

**But, I was born to try...**

_Mas, eu nasci para tentar..._

¤¤¤

Música utilizada no fic: "Born to try", da Delta Goodrem.

**Notas finais da autora:**

**_Ah, gente! Eu achei que ficou super bonitinho... Mas, eu sou suspeita a falar, não é mesmo? Por isso, review! Me digam o que acharam! Se ficou bom, ou se ficou ridículo... Qualquer coisa, tá? Eu amei ter escrito, mas, ainda escreverei um fic com Kurama e Botan... Aguardem e confiem! Um grande beijo para todos que se dignaram a ler, e até a próxima! _**


End file.
